Missing
by Batya
Summary: title sucks but i think it works. post factory. AxR and possibly SxD but not much Robin has been missing since the factory and now she has been kidnapped and has 10 days before she is killed. can Amon save her in time ? rated T for whatever might happen[C
1. Chapter 1

Well it seems to be that like everyone must write my own witch hunter robin fanfic and alas this plotline is probably similar to at least 5 other fanfics but none the less here we go

NOTE:I will do my best to keep them in character but if I fail please don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I do not own witch hunter robin but I do have a puppy

Chapter 1

It was a year after the collapse of the factory. And yet the event was still fresh in the minds of the STN-J workers who would sit in a restaurant named Harry's and contemplate what had happened. Some of them had given up hope that she was still alive. Some were convinced that she was alive but had gone away for reasons unknown.

About a month after the collapse of factory Amon returned to STN-J. he did not state where he had been he simply asked if they had found Robin. They had said no feeling surprised that he didn't know. He had remained impassive showing no signs of how the news had affected him.

Until…it was the average day at the STN-J headquarters. Micheal had just come back from his lunch break. Everyone was lazing about since they had no witches to hunt. Amon was at his computer typing away. Karasuma sat in her chair sipping coffee. While Sakaki was staring over Micheal's shoulder at his computer screen and Doujima was reading a fashion magazine. That's when it came…someone tried hacking into the system interrupting whatever Sakaki and Micheal were doing. Micheal attempted to identify what or who it was while frantically typing away to keep the intruder at bay.

The only identification he got was…'Robin' Micheal looked at Sakaki who's eyes had gone wide. Micheal decided to let whoever it was in and see what they wanted. As soon as he stopped typing video message came up on screen. On there was a man. He was thin to the point of being skeletal and was so pale he could easily be mistaken for a piece of printer paper with a face on it. his eyes were sunken and his blood red lips were curled in a malicious grin.

"I thought you would let me in if I went in under that name" the man said. At the sound of the strange voice every body stopped what they were doing and ran to Micheal's computer as Micheal himself began clacking away trying to stop get this person out.

"Oh don't try and get me out after all I'm just a messenger and you will really want to know this message and besides…" he said as grin grew wider.

"This concerns the one who's name I came in under."

"Robin!" Micheal whispered. Everyone stared at him and then back at the screen

"That's right" the man continued as if he hadn't hear them

"I have your little Robin." The camera flicked over to Robin for a split second and then back on him.

"Now you see I know all about you big bad witch hunters!" he pouted like a child for a moment but then couldn't help ruining by letting that smirk slide back onto his face

"You see I know what you do and how you do it and lets just say that it bothers me that pretentious people like you think your better then us and then go around killing us" his voice took on a poisonous quality as he practically hissed at them.

"So you see I realized that something had to be done about this 'problem' you see you people are the problem and I am going to 'fix' it" the entire group around the computer tensed

"and I'm starting with her…you have ten days to find her or I kill her." He paused for a moment as if letting his hatred go and dismissing the glare that had nearly burned a hole in the screen

"And might I add…" he continued as his voice took on the happy quality

"that when I do kill her….I'm going to do it slowly and painfully but rest assured she is going to die because you wont find me…good luck and remember….ten days. Then the message was gone and they all stood there letting what he said sink in. Finally Amon spoke:

"Micheal and Sakaki play it back then analyze it and try and find out what you can about where the location may be. Karasuma, Doujima go through the witch list and see if he's on it. "

"What are you going to do?" Karasuma asked

"I'm going out" he said tersely and left the room

well there's chapter 1 I hope you liked it so please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2. and the stuff about Kate and Amon….well I got the idea and I liked it so if ….there you do**

**Disclaimer: I do not own witch hunter robin**

Chapter 2

After Amon swept out of the room everyone stared at the elevator for about 5 minutes

"is it just me….or is Amon a little more terse then usual?" Doujima said they continued to stare at the door for at least another minute and then suddenly began working in a frenzy. Meanwhile…

Amon went to Nagira and told him about the message. They arranged to meet during a movie and they talked in whispers during the loudest scenes.

"I want you to go to your contacts and see what you can find" Nagira frowned and nodded. He turned to go but facing the door he felt he had to say something.

"Amon…how long do we have?" he asked quietly

"10 days" Amon replied

"I hope we find her in time…for her sake and yours" Nagira said

"I don't what your talking about" Amon said his voice was devoid of emotion but Nagira knew him well enough to know that he was actually very upset and wasn't showing it….as usual. A ghost of Nagira's mischievous grin graced his lips

"Of course you don't know" he said lightly

"Well word to the wise if we get her in time you had better know what I'm talking about by then" and with that he left the theater.

Amon sat there staring at the screen for a long time after his brother left. He knew full well what Nagira had been talking about but he had denied it for ages. He couldn't fall in love with a witch….it wasn't possible. He was sworn to kill witches. He had told her before factory had collapsed that if she showed signs of becoming a bad witch he would kill her. Even as he had said it he wasn't sure he could go through with it even if it was ok with her.

As he walked out of the theater the thought came forward that he had tried not to think about… It wasn't just because she was a witch. He still felt the guilt of what had happened to Kate. Right before her powers had awakened she had come to him and confessed that she was in love with him. He had not felt the same and told her so as politely as he could. Not long after her powers awakened. And he had to hunt her. she had been captured and sent to factory and that was that.

Then Robin came and he had already decided to be very surly and unlikable(more then usual) just to be sure she would hate him. and yet he found himself developing feelings for her. Not knowing what else to do he continued to act rude around her and everybody else as well. The only time he had nearly shown what he was feeling was when he helped Robin escape from STN-J during the attack. He still remembered leaning in and wanting to do and say so much but there hadn't been time he would rather her live and not know then know and be dead. And then there was factory…he was still very bitter on the subject. He had survived and she hadn't. and now he found out she was alive. His mind was in torment but he had already decided to ignore whatever he was feeling. Just so long as he could get her back safe he would be happy. And that was what he was going to do no matter what the price was in the end.

**Ok chapter 2… is please R&R I thrive on your reviews and by the way I would say this chapter might be overdoing it and maybe out of character but this is all in his head and who knows whats going on in there so I too some licenses but whatever **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here's chapter 3. but first I must thank my first 2 reviewers Angel452 and dez100. seriously I love reviews and they really keep me going during my times of writers block(which I'm experiencing now….I'm actually up to chapter 6 but I like to make you guys wait at least a day or 2) but any way thank you guys**

**To Angel452: O.o what will happen next? I cant answer your questions without ruining the ending but I will say that father Juliano doesn't come into this story…at least I don't think he will but as for the rest you will have to wait and see**

**To dez100:YAY you like it! thank you very much I actually wasn't sure about chapter 2 because nobody really knows what is going on in Amon's head and so I thought it might come off as stupid or awkward so thank you for your encouragement **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own witch hunter robin.. QUIT REMINDING ME!**

**And now….TA DA! On with the show**

Chapter 3

The night that factory fell Robin had awoken in the rubble. She had stared up at the sky to tired to move but suddenly she realized…If she was the eve of witches then that meant that there would be plenty more people after her. and in the process of trying to get her people could get her. the possibility of a similar attack on STN-J was to great for her to risk staying with them. She knew they would insist on her staying so instead she simply disappeared.

She escaped without being seen. She moved into a remote part of Japan. She wore different clothes and let her hair hang down. She lived alone not interacting with people. Everyday she walked around the house thinking of the people she would never see again…one in particular but none the less. She had reached a point were she wasn't constantly thinking about them. she could live with that. She was walking to the convenience store.

She took the shortcut that led her through a sort of alley when they had come up behind her and attacked. She let forth a burst of flame when one of them grabbed her from behind and muffled her with a handkerchief soaked some sort of chemical. She tried to fight its effects as she felt herself sinking into darkness and she fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up feeling muddled and confused. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was blindfolded. Her feet were tied to the legs of the chair she sat in. She heard a man speaking of the big bad hunters but her brain was still fuzzy she couldn't figure out what he was talking about. She sat and let the chemicals final effects wear off and she became more and more aware that this man was speaking about her.

"Good luck and remember….ten days" she lifted her head up she heard him turn off whatever he was speaking into. She listened as his steps approached her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he said happily

"I hope you slept well" he added as he gently touched her cheek.

"Its such a shame to have to kill one who is so pretty…you could try and please me" you could hear the smile in his voice as he stared at her with a disgusting sort of hunger in his eyes. Lucky for her she was blind to it

"But I guess its all the same…your still a hunter and as such it is my job to kill you…your all disgusting…you call yourselves craft users when your no better then us…and that's why…I will make you pay for it…I will make you all pay for it…" his voice was acidic as Robin was getting ready to burn anything she could. She didn't care if she burned too but it was clear he wouldn't stop after killing her. he planned to destroy STN-J and all its workers.

"Oh and one more thing. Don't try and burn the place down you would just burn with it…oh and also this is the basement of a hospital so I would hate to think of all the people who would die just to ease your pain" Robin froze she had no way of knowing if he was being truthful but she didn't want to risk it.

"And it's a good thing we are in a hospital. My nice doctor friend will make sure you live through what I'm going to put you through." And with that he pulled a lighter out of his pocket and flicked it open. He grabbed one of her arms and slowly brought the closer and closer.

it was a good thing that the hospital was so noisy….nobody could hear her scream.

**ok chapter 3 is done and that is my sick villain….oh so twisted…twitch twitch not really but I COMMAND YOU TO READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL HAVE AMON HUNT YOU DOWN! So R&R and save yourself the trouble besides if you have any ideas let me know since the story isn't set in stone yet if you have ideas let me know**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is chapter 4 and once again thanks for reviewing guys honestly they really are awesome for me**

**To moonsister: well I hope I can live up to your expectations but so far this may be a bit run of the mill I'm the sort who can read many of the same sort of story if I like it so …yea…plus I just recently finished the series and I was like… 'I have to do some serious fanfic writing…NOW'**

**To Angel452:do you always ask rhetorical questions in your reviews?I was just wondering …you sound kind of like a preview for the next episode….i should post them at the end of the chapters and just add tune in next time for another exciting chapter…or something…I just find it funny and had to comment on that**

**Disclaimer: still don't own WHR….darn it**

Chapter 4

When the chief came back to the office of STN-J he found everybody had ended up spending the night.

"Jeez" he muttered

"What are we a hotel?" he walked into his office making sure to slam the door. Everybody jerked awake. Everybody looked guilty at first only to glance around and see that everyone else had tousled hair and tired eyes as well. Except Amon who of course wasn't there. He had gone to sleep on the couch.

They had a staff meeting to discuss their findings.

"Well me and Micheal watched the video again and again. We can find nothing" Sakaki said sounding discouraged.

"Sadly its true" Micheal added sounding equally upset

"We analyzed it but this person was clever and there is nothing to give any clue of where she is" she slowed it down when they showed robin and she appears to be unharmed but that's all we know" both Micheal and Sakaki looked frustrated with their own lack of results.

"Karasuma, Doujima what about you?" Amon demanded

"Well we searched it up and down." Karasuma started

"We looked at every picture!" Doujima added as if to show how much they tried

"And we came up with nothing" Karasuma finished sadly. She turned to Amon

"What about you?" he shook his head

"Well what else can we do then?" Sakaki asked. Amon was silent for a moment

"Sakaki, Doujima go back to the witch list and check again. Read every word of each profile. Micheal do searches outside the witch list see if we can find this man and his records. Karasuma try analyzing the video…again. I will go out and search." He said then he stood up and walked out. As he reached the door they heard the already familiar voice coming from Micheal's computer. They all ran over to see he was leaving a second message

"Why hello again it is day nine and I'm sure you have no clues. You had better hurry. I plan to give Robin a taste of her own medicine you know. and I don't think she will like it" He had that usual smile that said he knew something they didn't and the cheerful tone

"She could be in bad shape by the time you find her" he said with mock worry

"…That is if you find her" the camera flicked to Robin for a moment same as the day before and back to him.

"Don't forget nine days" then the message finished and it flicked off the screen. With that Amon left. He walked out with that fleeting image of Robin in his mind. He could have sworn he saw blood trickling down her shoulder. It made him all the more determined to find her in time. He simply walked through the city in search of something…anything.

He had a picture printed of the man and he had a picture of Robin he went up to people asking if they had seen either of them. He either got a no or something vague and useless like 'I saw him in the grocery store he was wearing a doctors coat.' or 'he was walking his dog in the park' etc. that night he went back to his apartment with no more information then he had started out with.

He sat on his bed trying to think clearly. All he could think was 'why Robin?' he put his head in his hands and wondered 'why did it have to be Robin?'

There is Chapter 4 a little angst near the end but there you go so please R&R and by the way that one part with the her own medicine line…I know its cheesy…and cliché but I couldn't think of anything else so…yea 


	5. Chapter 5

**OK so here's chapter 5 but i must comment first i surprised i didnt get hate letters over that 'her own medecine' line in the previous chapter that was so ridiculously cheesy but nobody except me seems to notice...i guess it better off that way**

**To moonsister:YAY she likes YAY! and by the way if you have any suggestions let me know because i could use some ideas**

**to angel452:I will tell you this...Nagira was just in there as a plot tool really. I never got attached to him so i probably wouldnt be able to write him very well. he may show up at the end but thats it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WHR**

Chapter 5

She had finally been able to sleep once she had adjusted to the pain of the burn marks all over her arms. She awkwardly moved so as to be more comfortable as she sat alone in the darkness that was now her world. The chair creaked as she squirmed. Eventually she found a way to position herself so that the chair didn't jab her back. She sat there for awhile thinking of Amon. The way he would gruffly speak with her. the way he walked the way he looked at her when he made her escape. He had wanted to tell her something but between that time and the next time she saw him something changed. He came back and never expressed anything. She tried to ask what he had wanted to say but she had never gotten the courage. Finally she fell asleep her head lolled to one side and a peaceful expression on her face

_She sat in the dark room that was her prison. Her hands and wrists ached from being tied so long. Although the thing that separated her dream from reality was that her blindfold was gone. She could see. Her captor sat on the other side of the room simply staring at her. As is usual with dreams it was unreasonable that he would just sit and stare but nonetheless. Suddenly the door opened the hinges squeaked as the door was pushed open. Somebody walked into the room and knelt down in front of her. her mind reeled with shock as it was Amon. _

"_Amon?" she whispered disbelieving. Meanwhile her captor still did nothing and just sat there. Amon said nothing and just stared at her. suddenly her heart beat quickened and fear gripped her._

"_Amon?" she said again although this time it sounded more like a desperate plea rather then happy disbelieve. Still Amon said nothing and simply pulled out his gun and put it to her head. Tears began to stream down her cheeks while Amon pulled the trigger_—

She woke up with a jolt to feel the tears still streaming down her face she heard the click and then Robin listened with mixed feelings as she heard her captor leaving his second message. On the one hand she didn't want to be here of course but wasn't better to be here then to have her friends rescue her and eventually be harmed themselves and if they did rescue her she couldn't bear to leave without saying good bye again. And then there was Amon. She longed to see him again but knew she couldn't. and then there was the fact that he had sworn to kill her if she became a witch

She barely understood what she was as of now but still…she knew she was no longer part of STN-J and there was nothing she could do to change it. she was the Eve of witches. STN-J hunted witches. That was the way it would be… he came over to Robin interrupting her thought as knelt in front of her. he smiled at her but the smile didn't reach his eyes

"I forgot to properly introduce myself you know. very rude of me so I will remedy that now I am Asata" he bowed mockingly despite the fact that she couldn't see it.

"You may be fortunate enough to meet my associates and then we can all enjoy each others company" he sounded pleasant with only the slightest hint of venom in his voice. Robin felt bile rise in her throat as she tried to guess what he meant by 'enjoy each others company'. While she remained silent he pulled out a scalpel from his pocket.

"now I have always been a fan of doing things different so today we try something new." He said. The hatred in his voice became slightly more pronounced. Robin remained silent as he grabbed on of her arms and cut into it slowly and painfully with the scalpel. Letting the scalpel dig into her skin. Robin bit her lip until it bled as he slowly cut open her arm.

"feel the pain of all the witches who you sent to their deaths" he hissed

"and know what it's like to have the horrible realization…that you are going to die" he mastered his temper once more and said in a more sedate manner

"feel it and understand it so you can know what you have done to so many people" it was what he had told her yesterday as he burned her arm. Like a sort of mantra, and if she ever survived this she would remember what he said word for word.

She would remember and hate him forever. That is of course if she survived.

**Ok chapter 5 with Mr. Asata I actually just made up the name and its sounds vaguely Japanese it actually stands for A Sick And Twisted Asshole which he definitely is. I figure only a really sick person would kidnap a sixteen year old and do this stuff hence the name. I must point out I have been leaving small hints for you(I have never written this sort of thing so it may be obvious) but anyway…I left clues for you already so be diligent when you read and you may notice stuff O.o as usual _R&R!_ I COMMAND it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here's chapter 6. I'm really sorry for the wait by the way im going to try and update as much as I can but I had some computer trouble...alot of it actually...online wouldnt work and then fanfiction wouldnt let me upload but there you go finally here is chapter 6**

**To Angel452: you know I cant answer your questions you just have to wait and find out none the less your enthusiasm is very nice**

**To darknozomi: wow….thank you very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very much for your enthusiasm**

**To Moonsister: I'm glad you love his name! Originally it was SAT but I thought that might confuse people so I added an A at each end and now it sounds vaguely Japanese and I'm glad that it made you laugh….and you have no idea how happy I am at the fact that its actually suspenseful**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own WHR but I do own Asata(remember sick and twisted asshole)**

Chapter 6

Amon came to the STN-J office tired because he barely slept the night before. They had another briefing to see if anybody had found something of importance

"Sakaki, Doujima what did you find?" Amon asked them

"nothing" Sakaki said sadly and Doujima nodded

"Micheal?" Amon asked turning to him. He shook his head.

"Karasuma?" he asked turning to her

"The only thing I could come up with is at one point you can hear someone speaking in the background. It's barely audible let alone understandable" she said but she brought up the well watched clip up on screen and fast forwarded to the point she spoke of.

"and I'm starting with her…you have ten days to find her" the mans voice could be heard in the room. Karasuma rewound it and said

"now listen very carefully as he says this" they did as she played the clip once more and it was true that in the background something could be heard… but what?

"Micheal is there anyway to isolate that audio and increase its volume?" Amon demanded

"I can try" he said with a shrug

"But it may take awhile" Amon had to stop himself from yelling with impatience.

"Fine" he said tersely

"Sakaki, Doujima try one more time with the witch list" normally that might have rolled their eyes or something but with their current lack of information it was all they had so neither of the two commented

"and Karasuma go through and analyze the second video. And a possible third since the man had shown a pattern he may contact us today as well" as if on cue they heard the now familiar voice coming from Micheal's computer

"tsk, tsk" he said shaking his head at them as they rushed to the computer.

"day eight and I haven't even seen you make an effort. And Robin is misses you so much" this time the camera showed her long enough for it to register that her arms were covered with long bleeding gashes that were left unchecked. She appeared to be shaking. Amon clenched his fists in pure hatred of this awful man. And with that the camera flicked back on him. his face still had the pleasant smile

"its such a shame I was really thinking you would try harder…oh well" he turned to Robin

"It looks like they don't care about you that much after all or maybe they are just incompetent, stupid and—" all of the sudden his hair caught on fire. The camera dropped to the floor and you could hear quick running feet then a splash and a relieved sigh. Then you could hear a slap and a small cry. The clatter like metal hitting the floor. The camera was then picked up and back on him. his black hair was only slightly singed

"well I see your girl wanted a little revenge…to bad for her because she is going to regret that just remember…eight days" with that the camera was turned off. Everybody immediately went to work and Amon spent another fruitless day out asking people if they had seen this man or Robin. That night as he walked home he couldn't dismiss the image of her from his mind. Not the way he had seen her today. Just Robin walking alongside him trying to keep up with his long stride. Robin sitting next to him in the car staring straight ahead. Robin toying with her glasses. That night as he tried to sleep he swore to himself that he would find her. and this time he wouldn't let her get away.

**Oh so much angst. I'm trying to work out when and what I should reveal so …sorry if this is a little boring right now. mostly Amon angsting about Robin **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys here's chapter 7 btw we get to meet new people in this chapter so enjoy I actually first made him up on a random whim and now he is a major character**

**To Sparky16: thank you for the well thought out advice I am aware that im bad at details and such and im working on that. I get more serious about that sort of thing with my novel but since its fanfiction I might get a bit lazy. Sorry about that. I'm surprised you didn't mention my bad grammar though I usual get comments about that. I am bad at long chapters though but I will go through the chapters and do my best to satisfy your need for details. Although I don't describe the room because its from her POV in a third person way and she cant see the room. Anyway Thank you for spending so much time to point out my errors I hope this chapter is slightly more to your liking.and as for the reviews I write for myself but reviews really cheer me up on bad days so I tell people that I appreciate them. Although I would post even if I got no reviews at all(wow this is long sorry)**

**To the evil Ashleyness: im glad you like it**

**To Moonsister: yes Amon should angst and he will angst a lot don't you worry**

**To darknozomi: I'm afraid the chapters aren't going to be long. Some people have long chapters. I am not one of them. I try to make them more than 1 page but that may have been the chapter that I just squeezed out during my writers block but I update often so that may make up for the length.**

**To angel452: your enthusiasm amuses me**

**Disclaimer: still don't own WHR**

Chapter 7

Robin had already decided to not give Asata the satisfaction of showing her pain and anguish. But when he was leaving his latest message she heard him begin to insult her friends. Her insides boiled as she listened to him. All her pent up frustrations began to build up inside her. She couldn't stand him. he had no idea what he was talking about. She wanted to make him shut up. She practically shook with anger. Although she could barely see through the fabric she could make out his general figure and just aimed fire at him out of pure spite. she smelled his burning hair and heard the splash of water over his head. Then he came over and slapped her so hard that the chair fell over and she involuntarily cried out in pain. She heard him finish his message and then he came over to her slowly and menacingly. Her chair was put back upright and he said in a carefully controlled voice

"you shouldn't have done that my dear" and with that he carefully untied one of her arms. She struggled to free her arm from his grip. Robin felt the panic rise in her as she realized the inevitable and fought it nonetheless

"don't struggle…it will just turn out worse for you" he gripped her arm tightly with one hand and her fingers with the other. He applied pressure on her finger pressing it in the direction it would not go. She continued to struggle to no avail. There was a crack.

"1 down 4 to go" he said cheerily and one by one broke each of her fingers. Involuntary tears streamed down her face as she silently endured the torture.

"yes it hurts doesn't it? but you didn't cry when you killed _her _did you?" he asked with so much menace and hatred in his voice Robin pressed her back against the chair.

"but don't worry" he continued letting his voice go back to normal

"the worse is still to come" he said and he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. just outside the door a muffled conversation could be heard

"Asata I'm not so sure about this" a voice said nervously

"don't worry about it besides you want them eliminated too don't you?" his voice took on that menace that Robin had become to familiar with over the past 2 days.

"but she is just a girl and—

"and that makes her the perfect victim" Asata finished

"I just don't think that Chihiro would have approved of this" he said sternly

"well Chihiro is dead and its their fault. They murdered her so they will pay for it."

a single pair of footsteps faded and the door opened. She could feel her arm being gently picked up and bandaged

"it wont help anybody if you die now" it was the voice of the nervous man. He sounded regretful and he handled her with a gentleness that surprised her.

"whatever happens to you I cant interfere" he said. Her arms were placed against the back of the chair

"but please know that I am sorry and I wish I could set the bones as well but…I can only fix what may be life threatening." He then took off the blindfold. Her eyes were blurry from disuse

"all I can do is give you opportunities. And I will do my best to give you that"

"why?" she asked him. her voice was a croak from the lack of water.

"because Asata wants revenge but I don't think that's what Chihiro would have wanted." As he said this he tied on a different blindfold. The material was thinner and easier to see through. He remained expressionless as he put it on as if he had no idea the cloth was see-through.

"and you are supposed to be fed once a day so…open wide" she submit herself to being fed a tuna sandwich and drank the water that was given. She didn't completely understand her situation and it was clear this man wouldn't help her escape. But he would help her.

"who's Chihiro?" Robin asked and he was silent as he considered his answer

"…a kind women" after that silence reigned and Robin pondered his statement about helping her

"can you send them a message?" she asked him. Both knew the 'them' she referred to and it required no elaboration. He hesitated before answering

"that depends on what it is" he said carefully

"tell them to leave me…its better off if I die" she said calmly. There was resignation in her voice and sadness too. He stared at her in shock. Finally he nodded

"ok I will tell them" With that he got up and left the room.

She sat there for awhile thinking. Hopefully she could give them clues to her captors identity before she was killed and he targeted somebody else. she just hoped they wouldn't use it to save her. it wasn't worth it. she wasn't worth it. because she knew they would be hurt in the end. So this was the way it would have to be.

She fell asleep that night thinking of Amon with tears streaming down her face.

**Chapter 7 is now fin. Vague hints and there is the mysterious Chihiro. No hard facts though now R&R DARN IT! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8….here we go**

**Young wiccan: I'm glad your interested**

**Angel452: I cant answer your questions**

**TheEvilAshleyness: I'm glad you like and its such a shame that you cant comment on short chapters though. I'm afraid mine will not be getting much longer but I will try that's the best I can do **

**Disclaimer: I do not own WHR**

Chapter 8

Another briefing…and nothing. It was clear Robin was just angry and burned him out of pure spite. Who could blame her. Micheal managed to isolate the audio and played it for them but it just was a garbled mess. That was when a strange man walked into the room. Everybody stared at the stranger. He had dark hair and ice blue eyes. His skin was deathly pale and he was exceptionally tall. Everybody in the room became tense.

"I have a message from Robin" he said.

"she said 'tell them to leave me…its better off if I die'" he seemed slightly uncomfortable with what he said. The moment he said it Amon was up from his chair and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. Every body else stood too.

"how the hell do you know that!" he demanded. The man remained calm.

"I cant tell you"

"Bullshit!" Amon said twisting his collar so it cut off his air passage slightly.

"I honestly can't, I can only tell you that if you kill me now Robin will die and then he will hunt you down one by one." He gazed at them each individually then he returned his gaze to Amon. The feeling in the room intensified.

"he plans to save you for last" the mans voice remained calm as he spoke to Amon.

"I am what you would call an unwilling accomplice but I cant give you information on him. I'm doing what I can but nothing more" Amon gained control of his temper and placed him on the ground. he looked at the ground for a moment in the hopes that he would not completely explode on this man whoever he was.

"well you can tell her there is no way in hell that we are going to let her die" Amon said quietly

"and please ask her…" Karasuma began and then paused as if trying to find the words the others turned to her to see a very bleak expression on her features.

"ask her why didn't she come back" she said quietly. They all turned back to him and it was clear from the way everyone stared at him the question had been bothering them as well. He looked at them nervously and nodded. It was as if he wished to say more but could not. Just then the daily message from the kidnapper began. They all went to the computer

"hello all its day seven and it appears you all are just stupid" he went on to taunt them and as they did it looked as if someone was writing on the walls with fire. It was messy and hard to read but after much scrutiny they could read…

'Chihiro'

as the camera flicked to Robin her head was up and it could be seen that her arms were bandaged. Her hair had long since abandoned her normal hairstyle affectionately referred to as 'handlebars'. Her hair trickled down her shoulders in sweaty strands. As the camera went back to the man the word was gone and only a little black showed its remains

"remember people 7 more days"

with that it was gone and they all looked at eachother excitedly .

"you know she probably is only giving you this information so you can catch him before he gets somebody else in this room. I doubt she wants you to use this to save her" he commented sadly

"well to bad for her then" Sakaki said. He along with the rest of them agreed with Amon despite what Robin wished. The man nodded and turned to leave

"wait" Micheal called. He turned and Micheal stared at him with a curious look in his eye

"why are you helping her…but you wont tell us anything that would help us more" the man morosely shook his head

"this is a complicated situation…I am afraid I cant answer that" and with that he left.

"Sakaki, Doujima look for a 'Chihiro' in the witch list. Karasuma do a general search and see what you find. And Micheal see if you can find this guy who just left…anything about him could be a clue" then he left the room and went outside and continued to search for anything that might be a clue.

That night he went to sleep trying to fathom why she wanted to die. Why had she not come back. He fell asleep with no ideas and no answers to these questions. Only the sad and defeated image of her that he had seen earlier that day

**Chapter 8 done I'm on a roll today and I don't know if Amon would swear but it seemed appropriate and besides he is pissed off right now and hasn't been able to vent so there you go now say it with me R…And …R! because it makes me happy Good job**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is here complimentary skittles and salted nuts for all I kind of write in spurts and as you can see I have a pattern which is for each day(in the story there is a Robin and an Amon chapter later on I may break the pattern but for now this is how it goes**

**To angel 452: you will have to wait and see**

**To darknozomi: I'm sorry but I am AWFULL at writing long chapters I am trying to post often to make up for that**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WHR**

Chapter 9

As Asata left his message Robin knew what she could do. She just hoped that now armed with her message they would use it to save themselves and leave her to her fate. She barely managed it but she wrote slowly an painstakingly wrote Chihiro in fire up on the wall behind him. As he went on and on about the usual Robin began rushing to get it up in time before he turned towards her and saw her work.

She had to hurry. C. was he turning just then? H. she could have sworn he watching her out of the corner of his eye. I. She would get caught she just knew it. H. and he would devise some sort of new and even more horrible torture method. I. Had to go faster. R. He was turning towards her NOW! O. she breathed a sigh of relief as the letters quickly faded because it couldn't burn stone but nonetheless. When she was done she sat there and prayed he didn't notice. He didn't. once he finished his message he sat down in front of her on a chair he pulled up. She had never spoken to him. and he now spoke to her

"I wonder if they hate you or something" he said innocently as if the thought simply crossed his mind

'_they probably do hate me…they should hate me…' _Robin thought

" I mean you must have really pissed them off because they seem to be making no effort whatsoever" he continued

'_I only got them all nearly killed so its better that they don't bother'_

"It will be no fun at all if it keeps going this way" he said

'_serves you right you sadistic bastard'_

"I don't know why Haku is even worried"

'_so that's his name…'_

"after all it's a little late in the game for him to be developing a conscience"

'_in comparison to you who has none_'

"well don't worry you wont be the one who has to watch your friends die one by one…I'm being merciful by killing you first" he was trying to make her crack

'_they will not die_'

"I mean it will be great fun for sure watching them die…"

'_they will not die_'

"lets see I been favoring killing Doujima then Sakaki then Karasuma then Micheal and then of course…Amon"

'_they will not die_'

"of course how would you feel if the people close to you were killed before your eyes…"

'_they will NOT DIE!_'

"but make no mistake they cannot escape me. I will find them and kill them"

"THEY WILL NOT DIE!" she shouted angrily. The room rang with her the sound of it for a brief moment.

"Is that so?" he asked with a smirk. She was shaking but did not reply. He stood up and leaned over her. she could feel his hot breath against her skin as he leaned closer. And he whispered softly in her ear

"do not be under the illusion that they will be able to find me because they wont. You will die and so will they" with that he straightened up. He took out a pair of pliers and untied her broken hand he held it roughly being sure to jostle her broken fingers he then took the pliers and ripped off her nails one by one. He then left and Haku rushed in and began bandaging her hand. He then took that as an excuse to set the bones in her hand. She remained silent as he gave her water and another tuna sandwich.

"your friends sent you a message" he said. She remained silent and so he continued

"well Amon said there is no way in hell they would let you die and Karasuma asked why you didn't come back" she remained silent

'_no…why don't they hate me? And Amon said that? why?_' she wanted to cry but would not do that in front of Haku she bit her lip until she regained control of herself

"please tell them I didn't come back because I would have been hunted again being what I am. If I was hunted again they might have gotten hurt and I didn't want to hurt them" Haku still stared at her.

"I will tell them" he said and he left the room. It was only once he left the room that she let herself cry. She cried out of pain and anguish she cried for this Chihiro who seemed to have died senselessly and she cried for her friends who were going to die and she cried because she believed it was her fault

**chapter 9 there it is topped off with a little Robin angst so R&R BECAUSE I SAID SO! and by the way I am already disgusting myself with this guys torture methods. They are meant to shock you. But as you can see I cant get to detailed because I am very squeamish. Its hard just to write it down let alone describe it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is here REJOICE MY MINIONS! And I am so sorry for the wait…my life plots against me darn it!**

**To moonsister: I was actually worried about the suspense because I have never written anything like this before…the fact that you like it is very comforting**

**To Chewy-Chan:well I updated as soon as I could**

**To young wiccan: I'm glad you like it**

**To Angel452: you know I can't answer that**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WHR **

Chapter 10

Amon walked into the office of STN-J that day not daring to hope but maybe praying.

At the briefing he sat down and reported no news. Sakaki and Doujima said that the name Chihiro narrowed their search down to 13,562 people since apparently Chihiro was an extremely common name

Karasuma said she had come up with nothing as had Micheal. Anger welled up inside Amon. It was day six and they had no real leads except something about this Chihiro person. Amon was so vexed he wanted to break something. His hands balled into fists.

Just then Haku walked into the room. They all stared at him and he uncomfortably recited the message. He couldn't help feeling that he was getting to involved in this girls life. A feeling of uncertainty settled over him

They all stared at him stunned over the contents of the message

"Does she think we are helpless or something!" Doujima finally snapped

"well if you look at it from her viewpoint the attack here was aimed at her but it ended up with all of us getting shot…I don't think she can deal with that happening again…" Micheal said sadly

"so she disappeared" Sakaki whispered. They all stared at eachother as if trying to come up with what they wanted to say. Finally Amon said quietly

"tell her its not her fault if something happens. We all know the risks…and we want to risk it anyway" it seemed to sum up what everyone felt. Haku nodded and left and the daily message came up once more.

They heard that awful voice and they ran to the computer. He spoke to them of his increasing impatience with their incompetence and while he spoke Robin wrote the word

ASATA

On the wall.

"now remember six days" he said and the screen flicked off. Amon didn't have to say anything

Sakaki and Doujima were at the computer searching the witch list for ASATA and CHIHIRO

Karasuma did a general search and Micheal was analyzing the videos. Amon swept out of the room.

They all sat there after he left.

"I don't know why he didn't tell her when he could have Doujima quipped quietly.

"would that help?" Karasuma asked pointedly

"No" she muttered

"but he might be a little nicer if that was the case" there was silence as the tried to imagine such an occurrence.

"If Robin was here she would protest and say that Amon was nice…in his way" Micheal said with a sadly reminiscent smile. Gloom settled over the team once more and they went back to work.

That night as Amon he understood the guilt she must be feeling about that incident. He felt similar guilt over what happened to Kate. But he had never stopped coming to STN-J she had simply disappeared. He couldn't stand it all. He was in love with someone who he could not love and now she would probably die anyway. The thought nearly killed him.

What hurt worse was the dream he had that night

He found himself running down an alley. He could barely see where he was going but he had to keep moving. Suddenly he came to an intersection between two alleys as he looked in each direction he could see that he was in a maze of dark alleys. None the less he had to keep moving. He was trapped and he needed to find her before it was too late. Turning this way and that he made is way through the maze and when he finally came out of it he stopped dead in his tracks. He was too late. The man who's name he didn't know but who's face was branded in his mind. He stood over Robin with the gun still smoking from the last bullet that left. It obviously hit its target. Robin lay on the ground and at first it seemed as if she were sleeping but then you might notice the blood pooling around her body and mixing with the rain that had begun to fall. Asata was now gone but it didn't matter anyway. He knelt down next to Robin and checked her life signs. She was still alive….barely. He tried to stop the flow of blood but it was no use. He became more and more frantic as the panic set in. and then— Amon bolted upwards gasping. His whole body was covered in sweat and he felt as if he had just run through that entire maze. He checked his hands just to make sure there was no blood on them. He flopped back on his mattress with an annoyed groan. He continued to stare at his hands unable to rid himself of the vision of her blood on them. He shivered at the thought. I will find her he thought I have to 

**Ok chappie 10…there it is so enjoy and R&R**

**And I think Amon is cracking under the strain…oh no!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so here's chapter 11 **

**To Chewy-Chan: I'm glad you like the story so far…**

**To Angel452: as to the whole name thing…I dunno that was sort of an accident **

**To darknozomi: well I hope this is soon enough for you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WHR**

Chapter 11

It was strange to know when you are going to die. You spend a lot of time reflecting. And in the sixteen years of her life there was only one thing she regretted. She knew she could never say what she hadn't said and she didn't want to send it through Haku. It wouldn't be the same. There was nothing she could do and yet she found herself thinking about it anyway. Momentarily distracted from her mental and physical pain she had a moment a pure adolescent embarrassment as she envisioned herself telling Amon what she really felt.

But a new sound(aside from the muffled sounds of the hospital somewhere above her) brought her back to reality. She heard a new pair of footsteps. At this point she knew Haku's footsteps as well as Asata's footsteps and these were different it sounded like high heels. The vague outline that she could see through the semitransparent blindfold was the silhouette of a women. Her voice was deep and very feminine.

"So this is the little half pint I have been hearing so much about" she said as she pulled up a chair and sat facing Robin. Robin as usual showed no response to the comment directed at her.

"You know I have been monitoring STN-J for some time now. it seems they are really doing nothing to save you" Robin knew that was for the best. She also knew it had to be a lie. Yet it still hurt. In the way of most adolescents she had asked for something but maybe didn't want it. she knew her death would help them. But at sixteen years old she wasn't sure she was ready to die. Even so it was a lie right?

"and that man Amon is rather good looking. I may just have to toy with him before we kill him. have a little fun you know?" Robin did know and she shuddered at the thought but she felt something else. the feeling was alien to her but it is commonly referred to as jealousy.

"I don't know what he sees in you, you know" she said in an offhand way.

'_What is she talking about?'_ Robin thought. Then without a word she got up and walked to Asata as he came in the room. She put her arms around him

"good day Hikaru" he said with a little smirk. Hikaru then kissed him on the mouth and left the room. Asata then left his message for day#6. when he finished he sat down in front of her. he ran his hand down her cheek and she pulled away from the touch. He leaned in closer until their faces were barely an inch apart. He grinned

"having a plaything around is quite enjoyable. But Hikaru doesn't have to be my only one" his voice clearly said how much he was enjoying this

"I wonder if I can make our daily sessions more interesting…" he said pondering aloud although he already knew what he planned to do.

He pulled out a gun. It had a silencer so it wouldn't cause a disturbance. She could see through the blindfold that he held a gun. She stared into the barrel of the gun with shock.

'_I have 4 days! I'm not supposed to die yet! not now…'_she thought desperately

"I'm not killing you yet" he said sounding annoyed that he couldn't

"I just wanted you to know what it feels like to stare at death …and also to know what it feels like to be shot" with that he shot her twice in her left shoulder. Her body tensed as she bore the pain. she bit her lips in a desperate attempt to bite back the scream clawing its way out of her throat and she clenched her fists so hard that her nails bit into her palms.

"Now you understand what it felt like for Chihiro when you people killed her" he spat and then he left the room.

She sat there in her chair lost in thought.

_I wonder what she was like…_ she wondered.

_Did I kill somebody who didn't deserve to die? _She sat there wondering miserably. She felt both sadness and guilt in equal measures. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice when somebody entered the room. She only came back to reality when she felt an especially painful throb which jolted her back to reality to find Haku tending to her bullet wounds as he did he gave her the message. It rang through her mind as she sat silently trying to digest this information and understand it.

"Tell her its not her fault if something happens. We all know the risks…and we want to risk it anyway"

"They cant possibly know the risks! They don't understand…" she said angrily.

"What will you tell them?"

"I have no idea…"

she came to one conclusion. They didn't understand no matter what they said.

Meanwhile Haku's resolve to stick by his brother no matter what was slowly breaking. The things he was doing to this girl were unthinkable. He knew very well that she may have been responsible for Chihiro's death but still…nobody deserved this. Especially a girl who is barely an adult yet. It wasn't fair and he had to stop this.

He tended to her and gave her, her meal.

Just then somebody else walked into the room. Another new pair of footsteps that sounded like high heels.

"so this is her Haku?" this women's voice was sad. She reminded Robin of Haku himself since both of them had that tone of voice. It wasn't sad necessarily it was more like resigned to some sort of terrible fate. She knelt down in front of Robin

"I am so sorry about Asata" she said to Robin

"where is he now? are you going to get in trouble for this?" Robin asked. She couldn't help be concerned for Haku because he was her only hope in this hellhole in which she currently resided.

"He isn't here and no we wouldn't" the women replied. Robin was aware that there was always somebody guarding where she was at night. She heard the footsteps. But she could never tell who and she couldn't be sure it was Asata. So she had to check.

The women looked pained as she looked over Robin to see that she was in terrible shape. Her black dress was sticky with her own blood and if it wasn't for Haku she would be dead now. the women made no comment on the obvious though and simply said

"my name is Risa. I'm sorry we couldn't be introduced in different circumstances but it is still nice to meet you and don't mind my brother Haku if he gets to serious just tell him to shut up" she said trying to be light-hearted. The attempt fell flat but it was a valiant effort in Robin's opinion

not long after the two had to leave. That night she sat there alone digesting the new information and the new people she had met today. A slight glimmer of hope began to shine. Maybe just maybe she could get out of here and see Amon again.

**Ok chapter 11…day six is done. We are nearing the end now so enjoy and R&R by the way the evil chick Hikaru isn't anybody important and probably wont come back I just thought that Asata would be the type to have a personal whore around and that's what she is. There is no personal attachments really she just follows his orders and ….stuff**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok chapter 12 is underway!**

**To Chewy-Chan: thanks I will**

**To Angel452: you will have to wait and see**

**To EvilAshleyness: yes he does seem the sort doesn't he?**

**Disclaimer: still own Haku Asata and Chihiro still don't own WHR**

Chapter 12

Amon walked into the STN-J office looking tired and angry. The others kept there distance and they went in for the briefing having no leads and no new info to go on. They sat and waited and sure enough Haku showed up. He looked uncomfortable with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"well?" Amon demanded being more short tempered than usual today

"she didn't give me an actual official answer" he said uncertainly

"I just wanted you to know she's ok…or as ok as possible considering the situation…" he trailed off into silence under their stares. It was bad enough that he felt he had to help Robin and remain loyal to his older brother at the same time but this wasn't helping

"did she say anything?" Micheal asked hopefully

"she…she said you cant possibly understand but she wasn't really speaking to me at that moment" they continued to stare at him

"does she even know you're here today?" Sakaki asked

"I doubt it" Haku muttered. Suddenly his pager went off. He looked at it.

"shit" he muttered.

"I have to go" with that he ran out and as he did Amon nodded to the others and then followed him down the staircase. When he got to the bottom he checked outside and Haku was gone. Feeling defeated and stupid Amon went back upstairs to watch the days message.

Sure enough there he was on the screen and as he spoke they could see the word HOSPITAL being spelled out.

She was trying to tell them something…but what?

Amon left knowing they knew what to do. Meanwhile they searched for an Asata or a Chihiro as recent patients in all hospitals in the country. That day Amon went to the hospital near the office and was allowed to search the premises. He didn't find Asata, Chihiro, or Robin.

He slept that night very badly for that day he was suddenly filled with a sense of foreboding. As if something terrible as happening to Robin right at that moment. He punched his pillow in frustration. And as he sat there trying to sleep he hoped he was wrong

**OH what has happened to robin? You have to wait and see and its not pleasant…well I think I have tormented you enough so R&R**

**Sorry the chapter is so short**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok here is the chapter I have been dreading but there you go. BE WARNED THERE IS SOME ADULT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER . you have been warned. But don't worry I don't go into detail with it**

**To Angel452: you know I cannot answer your questions**

**Disclaimer: still don't own WHR**

Chapter 13

Robin woke up that morning thinking _3 days left_ she sat there thinking that and as Asata left his daily message she realized they should know his base of operations was a hospital…she didn't understand how that worked out but nonetheless…HO. _You know if_ _Asata catches me that may just save them the time of saving me anyway_. SP. _Because if Asata catches me I'm dead_. IT. _then….should I get caught?._ AL. just as she finished the L he turned the camera on her. and then back on himself as he finished his gloating rant then he left the room.

Haku came in and checked on her. she seemed unusually calm as if with 3 days left she was becoming resigned to her own horrible fate. Of course she never could figure out whether she truly wished to die or not. As strange as that was she saw no reason that she should remain alive and yet she still didn't want to leave this world. And if she was to die she would prefer it to be by Amon's hand. He swore that he would kill her if he had too and she was ok with that for some reason that she couldn't fathom. Haku didn't mention his visit to STN-J but simply changed bandages and so on. Robin said nothing and continued her silence as he gave her, her meal.

After Haku left she was left alone with her thoughts. Haku sat with Risa

"normally no matter what Asata did I would stand by him. ever since we were little I looked up to him. he was my older brother and I gave him the highest respect… and yet… this girl has caused me to wonder whether I should really follow so blindly. Its true Chihiro was killed by them but this girl doesn't seem the type for murder…I just don't know" Risa put her arm around her big brother and put her head on his shoulder.

"it will work out…somehow…" Risa said hopefully

"if something happens to me could you help Robin?" Haku asked quietly

"You aren't going to die!" She said angrily

"but if I did would you?" he demanded

"I would do what I could" she answered after a long silence.

"Ok" he said quietly and they continued to sit in a companionable silence

that night Asata entered into Robins dungeon. Her head jerked up as she heard the footsteps which she identified as Asata's. she sat tense and alert not knowing what he would do. He leaned in over her. he was so close she could smell his rancid breath.

"I have been wondering what that hunter sees in you" he said quietly as he moved away and began to pace around her chair.

"are you good at kissing or something because you seem quite boring to me…" just then he leaned in so close that there noses practically touched. Robin had no idea what was going on but she was sure she didn't like it.

"besides I know he would be so angry when he finds out" his voice turned venomous

what transpired after that is to awful to be recorded and it suffices to say that Robin was a virgin no longer.

That night she sat in her prison all alone. And all she could do was cry

**Yes…uh he did rape her…I didn't want to write it although I have a friend who says I should but no I think your imaginations are better….or if your like me you just wont imagine it….R&R because it makes me happy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok chapter 14. the end is near…and btw this one is a bit more angsty then usual…I shouldn't write these after watching sad movies.(beware the movie libertine with Johnny Depp both depressing and disturbing)yes and since last chapter was mean and this one is not what I know you all want to read I am updating with 2 chapters this is a one time thing so don't come to expect it**

**To sparky: fine then call me lazy…maybe I am…your confidence is nice though…I have been trying and the chapters you are reading are actually longer then they once were. As for the name. It was actually just a joke and I wasn't going for any deep meanings. My friend came up with it and I thought it was hilarious so ….yea**

**To moonsister: no therapy actually ….and I feel really bad now because actually it gets MUCH MUCH MUCH worse before it gets better….sorry I feel really bad now**

**To Chewy-Chan: thanks and I will **

**To Angel452: wow something besides rhetorical questions…I still cant say though**

**Disclaimer still don't own WHR**

Chapter 14

That day had a subdued atmosphere in the STN-J office. Amon was practically waspish while they had 2 days left and no leads. Just the names Chihiro and Asata and the word Hospital. It could mean all sorts of things. But no matter what it meant it had lead them to nothing. Haku didn't show up that day. It left them with a rather ominous feeling as they had become used to his daily visits. Now that he didn't come once the briefing was finished they sat there and waited feeling more and more nervous. Finally the message from Asata came onto the computer.

"hello all" he said cheerily as usual.

"You know I cant help laughing at the fact that its day 2 and you have done _nothing_" I thought I would at least hear of your exploits but not even that! And I was so looking forward to hearing about them. I guess you care for Robin very little if you care at all…" he said in such a casual way that Amon knew for a fact if he was there he would have punched his pale and smug face. He was close to laughter and it was obvious who the laughter was aimed at

"What a shame…you are really missing out… me and Robin had such fun last night…" the entire occupants of the room tensed for they dared not fathom what that could have meant. As they avoided contemplating the matter the camera flashed to Robin. Her dress was becoming extremely tattered. You could see bruises on her face and arms. Her face was tearstained and her hair was a tangled wreck cascading down her shoulders in sweaty, knotted strands. The blindfold still remained over her eyes so her expression was unreadable.

Amon for a moment forgot everything in that moment to just look at her. in a sick sort of way it was probably the highlight of his day seeing her for that moment. Even though she was looking worse and worse everyday at least he could still see her. and at this rate these moments would be the last he would ever actually see of Robin.

Asata finished his gloating and his image blanked off the screen. But his face still remained in their minds.

Amon silently left the room and the day settled down into its usual monotony of computer work and finding nothing.

The office was silent as gloom settled in. they all tried to voice what was in their thoughts but the attempts fell flat as the words died on their lips.

Finally Micheal asked quietly

"do you think?" his voice trailed off but it was obvious what he meant

"don't say it" Sakaki said quietly

"don't even think it" Karasuma added

but in truth they were all thinking the same thing. What if it was a lie. What if Robin was dead already and it was all and elaborate ruse. For awhile they had believed she alive after factory. But in truth they had long given up hope only to have it pushed upon them once more.

True that the manner of her return was not the happiest but she was still alive and it was all that mattered. Now they were wondering whether she was really alive in the first place. And if she was how did they really know she was alive now. the glimpse they caught of her each day was so fleeting it could easily be a look-alike or a manikin of sorts. Nonetheless all they had now was a hope. It was small and weak but it was still there and they all clung to it desperately.

Although the one who probably clung to this small hope most desperately was Amon. Although you really could barely tell except for the fact that he was more bad tempered then usual he was constantly telling himself that 'she was alive and would stay that way. Not only that' he would tell himself 'but she will be out soon too' in a way it was almost childish having to reassure himself in this manner.

But since the day he met he was sure of nothing. He had sworn to not love after past experiences and more recently Kate. Look what her love of him had done to her. it destroyed her. and look what happened to Touko as well. Whether that was really his fault or not he still felt guilty. In the hopes of avoiding such things he tried to avoid love in all forms. But from the day he met Robin his world was turned on its ear. At first he ignored it, then he denied it, finally he became resigned to it although he never said what he had felt. He thought that considering what he had caused others he did not deserve love. Now he was sure of nothing. Only that he wished for Robin to be safe and alive but at this rate because of his own incompetence and stupidity even that was unlikely.

He went home that night defeated and haunted by thoughts of his beloved.

**Well lots of angst but we are nearing the climax starting with the next chapter. That is when things start happening so R&R peoples it makes me really happy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15….if any f you guys love Haku you are going to really hate me for this…and guys i have finished typing the story so you guys will egt to read it soon enough**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WHR bla bla bla**

Chapter 15

Robin sat there blankly that morning. It was probably her last full day on earth but there was no way for her to enjoy it. she was going to die tomorrow. She would probably be remembered as the victim of a crazy man. But people don't like thinking of sad things and therefore she would soon be forgotten. She would have cried but she had no tears left in her. Asata was gloating as usual as he gave his daily message and when he was finished he left the room saying he had more important business to attend to. So of course he only had time to taunt her a little. Robin barely even heard it. Robin knew she faced death an there was no way out of it. she had fallen into a depressed, contemplative sort of mood.

When Haku answered she barely even acknowledged it…he examined her to find only bruises and no new injuries. He felt almost glad knowing no new pain had been inflicted on her yesterday. It was such a wonderful thought he had to comment on it

"I see Asata left you alone yesterday" Haku said with less of his usual somber tone.

"No" she said quietly

"No?" he repeated

"he did do something" she said very quietly. It was barely more than a whisper but as she said it she shook. Whether it was from fear or rage she didn't know.

"what?…what did he do?" Haku asked dreading the answer

"he raped me" she stated. She shook but her voice was emotionless. It was as if after enduring so much she had simply gone numb. Haku stared at her disbelieving. he knew she wouldn't lie but he could not believe it. he felt more then ashamed of his brother now. He was enraged.

"excuse me" he said politely as he left the room and went upstairs. Haku was the doctor that worked in this hospital and he had permitted Asata to use the old wing of the hospital that had been locked up. It was now an unused and forgotten basement basically. Asata had told him his plan and of course Haku said yes. Because he trusted his brother Asata. Never had he been more wrong. Asata usually spent his time not spent tormenting Robin in the wing where they kept the mental cases. He had never known why until today. It was now clear to Haku that Asata's sanity was long gone and this man was no longer his brother. He was a monster.

He found Asata and brought him downstairs into one of the other empty room. Once there he began to vent his fury.

"Asata what were you thinking! She is only _16_ damn it! how could you do such a thing?" Haku yelled

"they murdered Chihiro and they are getting what they deserve" Asata said evenly. It was silly to him that Haku suddenly had a conscience Haku had never minded all the other bad things he had done. And yet this girl of all people was somehow different.

"she doesn't deserve this!" Haku said heatedly

"She is one of them. Just for that she deserves this"

"if this continues I'm going to report you to the authorities Asata. If you continue this you are no brother of mine and I wont stand for it anymore" Asata's eyes widened.

"you dare defy me little brother?" he whispered venomously.

"No I am just doing what Chihiro would have wanted" Haku whispered back. And that did it for Asata. Enraged he assailed Haku violently. He hadn't been expecting it so Haku found himself thrown against the wall. As he fell to the floor he hit his head and he knew no more.

Asata dragged him by his dark hair into the next room which held Robin.

"you even managed to turn my own brother against me" he whispered malevolently. He stomped over to Robin and tore off her blindfold. She squinted in the dim light of the cheap light bulb that was the only source of light. But when she saw the man on the floor her eyes widened.

"who is he?" she lied fearing for the life of a man whose demise would be her fault even though she didn't know what he had done.

"you know damn well who he is!" Asata shouted as he dragged Haku right in front of Robin's chair. He was beginning to wake up and groaned.

"LOOK AT HIM AND TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW THE FACE OF MY LITTLE BROTHER!" he shrieked as he forced Haku to sit up so he was eye level with her.

"Haku…?" she murmured to shocked to speak. How could one so kind be related to one who was so evil….and that means Risa is Asata's sister as well. It all made sense now but she jolted back to reality when she saw Asata pull out his gun.

"one who would betray me for a stupid girl is no family of mine" Asata spat as he put the gun to Haku's head. Robin's eyes widened

"don't do this" Robin whispered. She looked up at Asata begging him not to. Asata's lip curled as Haku's eyes widened and then the sad look returned to them. That look that matched the tone of voice she had come to recognize. Resignation to a terrible fate.

"tell Risa I love her very much" Haku whispered. She began to cry

"I'm so sorry" she whispered trying to speak past the lump in her throat.

"don't— BANG!

Robin would never know what he had wanted to tell her as he fell to the floor. His blood spattered on her cheeks. Robin was silent as tears streamed down her face.

It wasn't fair. He had no reason to be kind to her. no motive to speak of and yet he was. He had been so kind to her. amidst her sorrow and pain he had provided small comfort for which she was thankful. And then this. She didn't realize that she had turned him against his own brother. She didn't mean to. But he didn't deserve this. It wasn't fair. How could Asata do that to his own brother. Not just that but she was the cause of his death. His blood was on her hands.

She stared at his bleeding form sobbing.

"I'm sorry Haku I'm so sorry" she whispered. Her tears seemed to increase his anger and he turned and slapped her so hard her chair fell over. He kicked it to the wall and her head hit the wall. The everything went black.

She awoke later feeling groggy when she heard the sound of somebody crying. Her blindfold hadn't been replaced. So she was the audience to the heartbreaking scene taking place before her very eyes. She saw a sobbing Risa cradling her dead brother. The lump returned to her throat even as she became aware of the pain in her body. Probably Asata's doing.

"I'm sorry" Robin whispered tearfully. It was true that they may not have been the perfect family but still. She had torn them apart. It was her fault.

"Haku wanted me to tell you he loves you very much" she said quietly. Risa looked up at her with a teary smile

"thank you" she said

_I don't deserve thanks…I deserve your hatred_

With that she stood up. She looked back at Haku's form on the floor with so much pain in her features

"I wish I could take him out of here for a proper burial but Asata would get angry" she looked away from Robin as she attempted to regain some composure.

"something must be done" she said quietly and with that she left Robin in the room with Haku's dead body. A physical reminder of her guilt and self loathing.

**Ok I know that's really sad and if you cry then I'm a much better writer than I thought. Well anyway the stuff we have been waiting for is coming so don't worry. If my writing skills are at least passable it should be entertaining to read. Now R&R I would like your reactions on this chappie **


	16. Chapter 16

**K so chapter 16 here's where it gets good**

**To Chewy-Chan: thanks**

**Angel452: I CAN ANSWER ONE OF YOUR QUESTIONS! Amon is positively ENRAGED right now absolutely furious**

**To Moonsister: she isn't going to get pregnant. You are supposed to hate him and if you recall she is in a hospital and he told her so and she doesn't want to start a fire in a hospital but that willie thing is really tempting if you want to you can write your own parody of this story where she sets it on fire and his name is A Sick And Twisted Asshole...just send it to me because i would get a kick out of it as long as its in fun**

**To EvilAshleyness: yes it is supposed to be sad**

**Disclaimer: I do not won WHR so STOP RUBBING IT IN!**

Chapter 16

It was Robins last day on earth and they had no hopes of saving her. They had failed utterly and didn't even bother with a briefing. They just sat there in the office in silence…waiting.

Just then a women burst into the room. Her eyes were ice blue and her black hair was long and silky. She stared at them for a moment as if steeling herself to do whatever it was she came here for.

"I have vital information about Robin!" she said. At the sound of her name Amon jumped to his feet. While the rest of them who had been slumped in their seats sat straight up and Doujima knocked over her coffee. There was the barest hint of amusement as Risa could see how eager they were to hear anything of Robin.

"You had better sit down though because I think you should know the full story." So they sat down. She sat in Robins empty chair by her old computer.

"First off the man you see in the video everyday is Asata. He is my brother" she said his name with disgust and shame and there was varied reactions among the team but they remained silent. Amon eyed her with distrust.

"And the man who has been giving you the messages from Robin is my other brother his name is Haku. My name is Risa" she said quietly.

"2 days ago Asata raped Robin" at that Amon nearly yelled but he kept quiet while the rest of the team was to shocked to say anything.

"Haku had been uncertain about all this since day 1 especially since Robin is only sixteen but that was the final straw…" at this they could see she was fighting back tears

"He confronted Asata and said if he didn't stop this and let her go he would go to the authorities. In reality probably you guys because Asata didn't know about her messages to you." There was a pause as she sought to keep her composure.

"Asata became angry and he killed Haku." They all stared at her incredulously

"Why does he hate us so much?" Doujima asked

"Do you remember a witch named Chihiro Fujisaki?" she asked. They shook their heads.

"Let me tell you from the beginning then" she said quietly with a small bittersweet smile.

"Chihiro and I were childhood friends. Asata being my oldest brother and a full 2 years older than us often kept an eye on us while our parents were out. Haku was only a year older than us so he usually participated in our games. It was great back then…

as we grew older life more complicated as it always does…when we were all in college together Asata told me he was in love with Chihiro. I had no protests to it but he never told her. Asata was to shy.

Over the years he became more infatuated with Chihiro and more afraid to tell her. about a year ago Asata finally worked up the nerve to tell Chihiro his feelings for her. it was her birthday. That day her parents were in a car accident…maybe it was the stress that woke her powers but nonetheless her powers awoke. Turns out Chihiro was a Seed and now a Witch. She was completely different tearing things apart and destroying everything with her telekinetic powers. I don't think she even knew us anymore.

She had to be hunted. And it was you guys who did it. Asata was …changed after Chihiro died. For the past year he basically never left his house and we would check up on him to make sure he was eating. Apparently during that time he was researching you guys and he found out a lot. The year past and he reemerged the way he is now…"

they all sat in silence foe awhile digesting this information. Amon found it most disturbing. It was like his worst nightmare of what might happen to Robin one day.

Just then the daily message from Asata came on screen. He was standing next to Robin who was looking terrified.

"Congratulations you all have failed and today she is going to die." He pulled out a syringe needle. Risa gasped

"Oh my god" she whispered looking horrified

"This poison is a 12 hour poison which means when the day is up she will be dead." Robin was shaking but she didn't struggle as he injected it into her neck. Amon clutched the table barely containing his fury.

"It will kill her slowly and painfully" with that his voice became cheerful once more

"It is exactly 12:00 noon she will be dead by midnight" his tone was business like and then he grinned

"Good day to you all" and with that it was gone and Amon turned to Risa.

"We are going _now_!" he said for the first time exhibiting just a little of how furious he was.

"Just where is she!"

"The hospital down the street. The aband—

She would never finish that sentence because at that moment another women walked out of the elevator into their office with a gun. Her hair was long and blond and her green eyes were quite striking. She wore a tight red dress and boots. She then shot Risa in the head.

"You will be seeing your pathetic older brother soon Risa…because this is what you get for disobeying him." with that Hikaru(AKA Asata's plaything) turned on her heel and left.

They had been frozen in shock but now they went into action. Amon headed for the stairs to track her down.

"Stop!" Karasuma shouted. Amon froze and wheeled around

"He's expecting us to do something desperate and stupid but if we plan this it can work." she said insistently

"Well we need to find her first" he said through gritted teeth

"Then lets get going" Doujima said. They began to head for the door

"WAIT!" Micheal shouted. They all turned to him

"I'm coming too!" he said. The look on his face left no room for other options.

"Fine" Amon said and as they all ran to the door Amon paused. This women seemed to have good intentions at heart and did not deserve being left to rot. He took a moment to close her eyelids and cover her corpse with a blanket. Then he stood up and headed for the door. The others followed.

**ok so now you know everything so we just need the climax and all the other stuff so uh yea…enjoy…and yes I am killing a lot of people lately aren't I? I still want you to R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so this chapter 17….the end is in sight and by the way i am really sorry for the wait...when i was finally able to post a chapter fanfiction decided it didnt like me and would not let me upload**

**To Sparky16: …….GO LAZY PEOPLE! And easily distracted people**

**To angel452: yes as always I cant answer your questions**

**To the EvilAshleyness: …..don't hate me:(**

**To Chewychan:**

**To flaming phoenix of pride: the whole pregnancy idea is not something I write about……even if it is a good twist there is enough drama as it is without a pregnancy**

**Disclaimer: I do own Haku Asata and Risa I do not own WHR**

Chapter 17

Robin sat in the chair feeling the beginnings of a headache and a throbbing pain from the side of her neck where the needle went in.

2:00 PM

the hunters had reached the hospital. They had stopped off at Amon place to get some ammunition. He didn't own much else. they established themselves as STNJ and now they were combing the hospital.

As Amon passed those sick and dying it was a constant reminder of what Robin was going through right now

3:00 PM

they met back at the entrance with no leads. It was decided they assign a section of the hospital for each of them to thoroughly search. Amon searched the mental ward. Sakaki and Doujima searched the long term area. While Karasuma and Micheal searched the emergency area. Amon couldn't help thinking that the man in the video would do great in this place

5:00 PM

still no leads and Amon was beginning to get frantic

"you know right before she was shot she said aband …maybe she meant to say abandoned." Micheal said

"the abandoned?" Sakaki repeated. Micheal shrugged

"guys she said Robin was here so she must be. Search more carefully this time

7:00 PM

_I wonder what death is like_ Robin wondered…the throbbing in her neck had turned into sharp stabbing pains that branched out from her neck to the rest of her body. It would come slowly and then get more and more painful then fade. Almost like a really bad cramp. But when it started again it would hurt even worse until she was gritting her teeth to stop herself from crying in sheer agony.

8:00 PM

along with the stabbing pains that were making her cry at this point she felt a pins and needles sensation which started from the tips of her fingers and slowly spread throughout her body. Suddenly she thought

_if this were happening to Amon he would be strong and not give in to the pain_ she realized. The thought gave her strength and comfort for some reason.

9:00 PM

"you know I recall when researching nearby hospitals this hospital was going to build another wing. It was going to be underground and they even partially built it when they realized the environment my not be sterile. I believe the area is still there because they didn't want to fill it with dirt again but it isn't used" Micheal stated. Amon wanted to shake him for not realizing earlier but all he did was nod curtly.

"do the staff know about it?" Sakaki asked

"probably not" Micheal said

they continued searching

11:00 PM

the stabbing pains turned searing as the pins and need les spread throughout Robins whole body. Her hands were starting to twitch unbidden

they found a door but it was locked. Sakaki apparently was a very talented lock picker. He pulled the thin strips of metal from his pocket and began working on the lock.

After a tense 10 minutes the door was open and the headed down the stairs to their uncertain fate


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok chapter 18….its what we all have been waiting for**

**Disclaimer:dont own WHR bla bla bla**

**Chapter 18**

11:20 PM

Asata heard the door open and swore violently. Robin was barely aware of what was going on around her and therefore didn't even notice her chair was being dragged to a different location. The abandoned wing was practically a maze and Asata was trying to make it difficult for Robin to be found. Hikaru stood at the bottom of the stairs gun at the ready. The moment they reached the bottom of the stairs Hikaru pounced.

Amon kept running down the long hallway seeing Robin was not there. The walls were still dirt since they hadn't gotten that far in construction. Doujima and Sakaki took care of Hikaru. Micheal and Karasuma also searched through the maze of hallways in the hopes of finding Robin.

Robin currently was involuntarily crying at this point as her whole body became increasingly spasmodic

11:30 PM

Amon burst through one of the many doors in the hallway and froze. He had a gun to his head and was currently staring at the man who had tortured Robin these past 10 days

Sakaki dodged a kick from Hikaru while Doujima tried to aim at the rapidly moving women. She suddenly turned her attention to Doujima kicking her against the wall and then she lashed out at Sakaki as well. Hikaru quickly aimed her gun and fired

11:40

"its very kind of you to join us today Amon" Asata said in a falsely cheery tone. Amon turned to see Asata grinning at him

"you chose a very dramatic time to enter" Asata commented lightly

"she only has 20 minutes left on this earth and only I have the antidote. Their isn't a point in trying to rescue her because even if you do how will you find the time to counteract the poison?" Amon's glare at him was so full of hate and anger just then that if he had a power Asata probably would have died from it just now.

"and of course if you move one inch I will blow your head off"

Robin could hear Asata speaking to him from the next room. Hearing his name made her forget her pain as all her senses went on high alert trying to figure out if it is really him? is he really here? Suddenly filled with resolve she began to burn the ropes on her hands. If her wrists were roasted she didn't care. She hurt so much a little more pain barely mattered

11:50

Sakaki had been shot in the shoulder and Doujima in a panic shot at Hikaru wildly and somehow hit her target. With that out of the way she ran to Sakaki to insure he was alright. He nodded to show he was all right but he was gritting his teeth in pain and was unable to speak

"It's a good thing we are in a hospital" Doujima said wryly

Amon stared into the gun for a moment. He had a look of sad resignation in his face and Asata grinned. Then Amon moved with frightening speed knocking the gun from Asata hand and drawing his own

"Where is she? And give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now and watch you die slowly and painfully" he growled

"Oh dear I can hardly think with a gun in my face" he said with a grin

"Well try" Amon snapped and Asata grinned

"Because this is a hospital full of antidotes and how do you know which one she needs?" Amon was trying so hard to not bash his head into the wall. Just then Asata with equally frightening speed pulled out a gun and they stood there each trying to figure out how to get the upper hand

11:55

with her ropes gone Robin stood up shakily. Her head was spinning as she staggered to the wall and leaned against it slowly making her way towards the door. It was the longest walk of her life but she managed to make it to the door. She opened the door to see Amon with a gun to his head. Her anger flared and for a brief moment she found the strength to burn Asata's hand making him drop the gun. The gun backfired a let a bullet loose. Amon glanced at her for a moment before focusing on Asata. Asata had fallen to the ground and sat there for a moment staring at the harmless bullet on the ground before grabbing both guns pointing one at Robin and one at Amon.

Meanwhile Robin felt as if she was about to faint and her vision was going fuzzy. She tried to muster up the energy to burn Asata's hand again. Amon saw her standing there with a look of concentration. She felt as if the floor was becoming the ceiling and her sight was going dark.

She was unconscious before she hit the ground

Micheal and Karasuma heard the gunshots and ran back to check on Doujima and Sakaki and see what happened they found Sakaki shot and that women who attacked them dead. Doujima was attempting to make a makeshift bandage. It was quite difficult. Once everything was explained there was still one question left unanswered. Where were Amon and Robin

11:56

"ROBIN!" Amon shouted for once letting the panic show. He completely disregarded his own safety and threw his gun at Asata's head then tackled him making sure he dropped his gun along the way. He grabbed Asata's gun and jammed it against his skull

"Give me the antidote or I will blow your brains out" Amon growled

Now everybody searched trying to find where Amon and Robin could be

11:57

Asata grinned and reached into his coat pulling out a small vial of clear liquid. "you mean this?" he said with a grin. "let me go or I will crush this vial and your little Robin will be dead before you can sneeze" Amon immediately got off. Asata grinned "good now drop your weapon" he dropped his pistol. It clattered to the ground

Now they were getting worried then Micheal heard a noise not to far off. So they all followed the direction it came from

11:58

"Here's the condition if I let her live then you will have to die" Amon looked at Robin unconscious on the ground. she still looked like she was in pain. It hurt him just to see her like that.

"Fine" Amon said

"But I get to give her the antidote then you can kill me"

"Fine" Asata said and he tossed Amon the vial. Amon caught it and immediately knelt down next to Robin. He carefully uncorked the vial and poured the small amount of liquid into her mouth. She started to cough but managed to swallow it. he knew he didn't have much time as he cradled Robin in his arms for a moment and tenderly brushed her sweaty hair off her face.

Then he set her gently on the ground and stood up with his hands in the air. Asata was grinning crazily as he raised his gun. Amon stared into the barrel of the gun just hoping that the hunters would follow the sound of the gunfire and find Robin before Asata did something to her. Asata took aim as his focus narrowed to a single point. The room was completely silent as Amon accepted this fate and the resounding bang of gunfire filled the room. A body fell to the ground. Asata had been shot in the hand shoulder and leg by none other then Micheal, Karasuma, and Doujima. Asata fell to the ground though he was not dead.

"Thanks" Amon muttered

"Don't mention it" Doujima said with a grin. He nodded then double checked on Robin and sure enough she was breathing normally and the look of pain was gone from her face. She seemed to be genuinely asleep. Suddenly it clicked she was safe and so was everybody else. he nearly smiled(which is the equivalent of joyous laughter for most people) and said. Asata groaned on the ground writhing in pain. The stared at him scathingly.

"It is so tempting to just leave him here to die" Doujima muttered

"But if we did we would be no better than Asata himself" Karasuma noted. But both of them were smiling now that they knew Robin was ok. Amon stared at Asata's no longer menacing form on the ground. "leave him here and tell the hospital workers about this place. If they find him they can decide what to do with him." everyone agreed to it.

"Good work everybody, but I think Robin needs a proper stay in this hospital" Amon said. Robin would join Sakaki in the hospital.

This of course was widely agreed to Amon carried her upstairs and soon enough everything was taken care of. They also made sure to retrieve the bodies of Haku and Risa for a proper burial. Asata died before he was found tormented by the souls of those he had killed and the one he hadn't. he was buried under a blank tombstone with no funeral since all those who loved him were now gone. Hikaru was not found and it is unknown whether she was alive or dead

That night Amon sat by Robin's bedside just staring at her while she slept. He realized that at this point he didn't care if she was a witch or a canary and Kate was a different person. It no longer seemed to matter as much. Of course she still had no idea about how he felt.

**Ok probably one of my longest chapter yet and now we are almost resolved but not quite….there is still another chapter or 2 left**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok I think we only have a few more chapters left and I make a reference to chapter 2 so if you don't remember their earlier conversation you may want to check back and reread it. also seriously thank you for your reviews… I love you guys**

**To sparky 16: yes it is ver much aw**

**To angel452: I am just going to answer yes to everything and be done with it**

**To darnozomi: I am glad you like the fluff because in this chapter there is even more!**

**To young wiccan: I was trying to fool you….YAY IT WORKED! And yes there is DEFINITLY more fluff coming up**

**To natsumlvr: did I scare you for a second? Now if I was truly crule I would have ended the chapter there but I figured you guys might have killed me so there you go  
**

**Disclaimer: still don't own WHR bla bla bla**

Chapter 19

Amon and Nagira sat in the movie theater together. This time not for secrecy but it was just easier.

"so Amon did you figure out what I was talking about that day?" he asked his younger brother

"I did," Amon told him

"and what have you done about it?" Nagira questioned.

"nothing," Amon sighed. Nagira looked at him like he was an idiot

"she just came through a traumatic experience and she doesn't need to deal with my feelings right now as well," Amon explained. Nagira gave him a very piercing look but seemed to except his explanation

Robin didn't speak very much once she had woken up. She smiled when she greeted the hunters but once they left she lapsed once more into a state of depression. Amon tried to talk to her…they all tried. She just denied that there was a problem.

After a few weeks she was allowed to leave the hospital. she returned to her old apartment which had been redone. Amon decided he would go visit her that night. just to say congratulations …or…… something…….

He had reached the building taking a shortcut through an alleyway. He bumped into someone with a suitcase while walking through.

"sorry" he muttered and looked up to find himself staring into a very familiar pair of green eyes.

"Robin?" he glanced at the suitcase

"were are you going?" he asked. she looked both uncomfortable and miserable in the dim light of a far off streetlamp. Then her expression hardened somewhat

"I'm still a witch Amon which means I can still be hunted. My contact with you puts you in danger" she said quietly. From her expression it looked as if this had been on her mind for some time. Amon's mind immediately began to scramble for words to convince her otherwise.

"I understand Robin but we would like to risk it anyway" he said(and of course his face gave away nothing). It was clear that he didn't understand why this was such a problem. Robin looked away biting her lower lip. She almost felt angry wioth him for trying to stop her.

"NO! you don't understand" she yelled angrily. Amon was taken aback by her temper.

"people had died because of me Amon!" he stared at her in shock as it became clear what had been bothering her these past weeks. she let her suitcase fall to the ground. tears were beginning to stream down her face. It is true that she can be extremely mature sometimes but she was still only sixteen. Most sixteen year olds would have cracked ages ago but she locked it all up inside and now it was bursting forth.

She fell to her knees sobbing with her head in her hands. Amon knelt beside her and tried to put a hand on her shoulder. It was awkward but it was meant to be comforting, she shook him off

"look at Haku… and Risa…and you! You nearly died because of me!" Robin was really crying now. Amon stared at her helplessly wishing he knew how to handle this. He certainly had no words of wisdom and his areas of expertise did not include emotionally scarred sixteen year olds.

"I don't want more people to die because of me" she sobbed. Finally Amon let instinct take over. He put his arms around her and this time she didn't push him away. She cried into his shoulder until she could cry no more. When she was finished Robin wiped her eyes and suddenly she became aware of the fact that she was sobbing in Amon's arms at night in an alley. She felt a slight blush color her cheeks. It went unseen in the dark

"and Robin I must point out you were going to die because of us….how do you think we would have felt? and another thing…its true that Risa and Haku died…but it wasn't because of you. You didn't kill them. Asata did" that got her attention and she stared at him for a moment wide eyed. She looked down again feeling stupid for not thinking of that. Then she nodded and stood up

"I guess I will bring my stuff back inside." She said quietly she sniffed a little. He stood up as well and nodded. They stood for a moment trying to find the right words. In the end they just walked off in separate directions, each cursing their own stupidity.

**Wow……I had an entire emotional breakdown and recovery in less than 2 pages……that's a record…ok there was a little fluff but there is still more to come**

**One more chapter left…….**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok so here is chapter 20**

**to darknozomi: do you really think after all i put you through i would end it like that?! give me a little credit**

**to angel 452: read and find out**

**to natsumeluvr:yes they are an amazing couple**

**Disclaimer: do not own WHR …but I do own this fanfic so THERE!**

Chapter 20

The next few days were awkward for the both of them.

Every time Amon glanced at Robin he couldn't help remembering the warmth of her body against his. A normal person would have blushed he simply gave himself a mental slap feeling like a pervert. Nobody would know by looking at him though.

Meanwhile whenever Robin looked at Amon she couldn't help remembering what it felt like having his arms around her. Then she would dismiss the thought knowing that he only was trying to make her feel better and he didn't mean it like that. Nobody could tell by looking at her though.

And then there were the times she thought of Haku and Risa. She still cried about it now. but now she cried out of sadness for the dead but not guilt. Amon made a point and whenever she felt that feeling of guilt rise in her she would remember what he had said and for some reason it made her feel better. Maybe it was because it was Amon who said it.

And then there were the times she remembered what Asata did to her. she still had nightmares about it. she would have those nightmares for the rest of her life.

The one scar that wouldn't heal.

It was one such day when she was thinking of Haku feeling rather somber. Amon went over to her. the office was empty. They were alone…actually their coworkers had a bet on when one of them would make a move and currently they were hiding in the elevator with their ear pressed to the door.

"Robin?" he asked quietly. She looked up startled from her reverie.

"Yes?" she asked quietly. Although in her head she was simply admiring his eyes. They looked so nice the way the light showed that his eyes were actually a dark brown and not coal black as they sometimes appeared. Meanwhile he seemed to be trying to find the right words to express what was on his mind.

"…I'm sorry we didn't rescue you sooner" he said quietly. He had felt so incompetent over those 10 days and because it took them so long that two people died and Robin herself was severely tortured and raped. He felt responsible for this. She stared up at him in shock. And then unbidden she remembered his embraced. She stared at her hands feeling grateful that she didn't blush easily.

In the elevator everybody held their breath.

Once she felt composed she looked at him again to find he was looking at her with the oddest expression. A mixture of anticipation maybe a little guilt and something else that she couldn't identify. That was when everybody came out of the elevator stretching yawning or saying what a great break that was. Doujima grinned at them mischievously

"you guys should take a break go to Harry's or something" she was grinning ear to ear. Amon and Robin looked at eachother and shrugged awkwardly nodded. They got up and left the room. As soon as they had reached the elevator the others ran to the staircase eagerly following to see what happens. They went to Harry's sitting quietly next to eachother sipping tea. Both looked like they were trying to say something but couldn't find the words. Instead they sat in a companionable but slightly awkward silence. Finally Doujima walked in

"Nagira invited us all to see a movie" the statement left no room for declining the invitation

"all right" Robin said and Amon simply nodded.

……………………………………………………

at the movies Amon sat next to Robin and Nagira. He barely noticed the movie feeling to distracted by her presence. Robin gently put her hand in his blushing slightly all the while. Amon didn't blush but he did smile slightly. They sat like that for the rest of the movie.

After the movie Amon walked Robin home. When they reached her house they stood in front of the door for a moment. She looked up at him wanting to say so many things. Amon looked down at her feeling the same. Robin looked away feeling so embarrassed as she fumbled with her keys dropping them twice. Finally Amon singled out the right key and unlocked the door for her.

"goon night Robin" he said quietly as he gently placed his hand on her cheek and then slowly leaned in for their first kiss. Screw propriety, he had been dreaming about this and cursing himself for his lack of bravery.

Robin was just in pure shock and once she was safely inside her house, she leaned against the door for the longest time with wide eyes and a hand against her lips.

_I cant believe he kissed me_ finally she went about the house preparing for bed. The whole time she was ginning ear to ear

Amon leaned against the door for a moment still smiling and then he began to walk home smiling the whole way.

…………………………………………………..

they began officially dating 2 weeks later. Both had issues that they needed to work out but they worked it out together. and you can figure out the rest

WOW ITS FINISHED WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO I hope you enjoyed it 


End file.
